Void
by Jedi X
Summary: Vegeta's quest for adventure continues after fourteen years of peace ensue following the death of Majin Boo.


\\ The Prologue \\  
  
"So, Kakarotto, how would you like to be my accomplice? Think about it... anything you want would be within your grasp, and we could rule the universe together, as the last of the Saiya-jin..." asked Vegeta  
  
"No thanks, I have everything I could ever want here on the Earth, and besides, you killed your old partner. I'm not sure if I can trust you" replied Gokou  
  
"Well Kakarotto, this is quite unpleasant news... now I'm going to have to kill you. I hope you're ready to die, again!" said Vegeta  
  
  
  
iTen years ago, when we were fighting.... that was the only time I've been better than him. Since then I've let it consume my life. I was wrong about you, Kakarotto. I always thought that you were protecting something, and that you could not lose or else you would fail as a protector, but the truth is, you just won't allow yourself to lose, no matter the cost. Fight hard Kakarotto... you're the strongest now./i  
  
"Kakarotto... you're here! You finally made it! HAHA, I hope you're ready to die, Freeza, since he is a true Super Saiya-jin!!!" said Vegeta  
  
"Kakarotto, but that is a Saiya-jin name! I killed all of the Saiya-jins besides Vegeta and his partners... how is he still alive?" murmured Freeza, "I've had enough of you...!"  
  
"Ahh!!! You didn't have to do that! Vegeta couldn't even move... he was no threat to you...!" said Gokou  
  
"I've had enough of those fairy-tales of his. They are nothing more than myths" replied Freeza  
  
"Ka...ka...rot...to.....!" mumbled Vegeta  
  
"Vegeta, don't speak. It will only hasten your death" replied Gokou  
  
"No... you have to hear this... my...our planet wasn't destroyed by a giant comet. He destroyed it! Your father, and my father...along with all the other Saiya-jins...he killed them all. He was afraid that there would eventually be a Super Saiya-jin! You have to lose your calm and kill him..." said Vegeta  
  
"There is no way I could ever be as cold-blooded as you are..." replied Gokou  
  
"No, you don't understand! He only used us... he made us act as his hands and his feet, and look how he has repaid us! He wiped out our entire race, and that is why he must die by a Saiya-jin's hand! Please... Kaka...rot...to..." said Vegeta  
  
"Vegeta...it must have taken a lot for you to come to tears like that. But now I understand why you were as evil as you were. It must have been tough for someone as proud as you to be put through that. If you'd allow it, I want to share that same pride you loved so much..." said Gokou, "For all the Saiya-jins you killed, and all of the Nameksei-jins killed here, I am going to finish you, iFreeza!"/i  
  
iYou became a Super Saiya-jin before I did... You were always one step above me, Kakarotto, but I understand everything now. Majin Boo has caused so much pain and strife. Finish him, Kakarotto. You deserve it.../i  
  
Everyone looked up to see the enormous Genki Dama looming over them. It created a colossal shadow that seemed to darken anything within it. Majin Boo's eyes widened as far as they possibly could have gone. It was as if even he knew he was about to die. Vegeta fell to his knees as he watched the last bits of Genki energy get sucked into the giant energy ball.  
  
"That's it! It's all here! Time to finish this once and for all... Boo, you've caused too much pain, but maybe you can come back as a good person. Farewell..." said Gokou  
  
Gokou hurled the Super Genki Dama at Majin Boo, and had his power restored to him with the Dragon Balls. Boo was annihilated almost instantly with the power of the renewed Gokou. It was all over for the Z Warriors. The menace called Majin Boo was, at length, finally dead. Gokou dropped out of the sky and walked towards Vegeta,  
  
"You finally did it, Kakarotto..." said Vegeta  
  
"Yeah..." replied Gokou  
  
It was over for the Z Warriors. Majin Boo was gone. Fourteen years of peace followed his death, and not a single threat ever happened to face the Z Warriors ever again. Everyone had settled down and had stopped training. Even the proud Saiya-jin prince didn't train as often as he would have liked to. The life of Earthlings was finally beginning to rub off on him, whether he liked it or not. However, this is not the way he would have it, and something had to replace this life of boredom. 


End file.
